


On the mend

by S_Horne



Series: A May Medley [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Hospitals, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, injured Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: “Well, this has been fun,” Tony said as the doctor made a quick note on his chart before recapping his pen. “I’ve really enjoyed my stay. 10 out of10, would recommend to a friend. Can I go home now?”“Tony, you have a broken leg.”“I have a what?” Tony turned to Steve with wide eyes and clasped a hand over his heart, ignoring the doctor’s eye roll. He’d been in enough times to get pretty well known and they all knew about his sense of humor, self-deprecating and dark as it was.ORNational Vanilla Pudding Day





	On the mend

**Author's Note:**

> You may have noticed, but I like ambiguity in my fics. if this is not your jam, then please let me know and I will try and clarify my worlds a little more 
> 
> Day Twenty-Two: _National Vanilla Pudding Day_

  
Tony blinked awake slowly. As he drifted into consciousness, he became acutely aware of pain in a few too many parts of his body for his liking. That wasn’t good. Not by a long shot, actually. It was pretty bad indeed.

He let his eyes focus and realised that he was in a hospital room. The wall opposite the bed that he was in was a stark white paint that was definitely different to the wall-to-ceiling windows he had in his own room.

Tony wasn’t a genius for nothing and it didn’t take him long to draw the conclusion that he’d been in a pretty serious accident. All he could hope was that it hadn’t been his fault and that nobody else had been caught in the same one.

 

//

 

The next time that Tony woke up, it was to a body slouched over his bed, their head buried between folded arms as they snored lightly. Though the only one awake, Tony felt inordinately comforted by not being left alone. It made the whole situation a little less scary, a little easier to deal with despite the blinding pains shooting up his leg and across into his stomach.

Telling himself to focus on other things instead of that, Tony let his eyes wander around his surroundings. Unsurprisingly, little had changed since he’d last been awake, really. There was now hardly any light coming into the room and Tony guessed it was the middle of the night. It was hard enough for him to keep track of the days when he was awake and uninjured, never mind when he was functioning with half a working brain and a hideous tightness in his chest.

In his sleep, Steve shifted a little and Tony couldn’t help the soft smile that spread across his face. No matter how bad he felt, Tony knew he could count on Steve to be there and make his day that little brighter.

 

//

 

“Well, this has been fun,” Tony said as the doctor made a quick note on his chart before recapping his pen. “I’ve really enjoyed my stay. 10 out of10, would recommend to a friend. Can I go home now?”

“Tony, you have a broken leg.”

“I have a _what_?” Tony turned to Steve with wide eyes and clasped a hand over his heart, ignoring the doctor’s eye roll. He’d been in enough times to get pretty well known and they all knew about his sense of humor, self-deprecating and dark as it was.

Steve tutted and reached across to take Tony’s hand, holding it gently and moving it away from his chest. “You literally have cracked ribs. Please put your hand down.”

“Oh, that explains it,” Tony said with a loud gasp and an expression of exaggerated disbelief. “I wondered why it hurt to breathe.”

“Tony.”

Tony took a deep breath and his fake smile fell away. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his doctor leave the room quietly, but he kept his attention on Steve. He didn’t meet his eyes, though, choosing instead to stare intently at the collar of Steve’s shirt. It was one that Tony didn’t recognise. A nice one, sure, though one that Tony definitely hadn’t seen before. It was probably a stupid thing to be focused on, but Tony didn’t want to be seeing Steve’s new clothes in a hospital room.

He wanted to see Steve in new clothes on a date night where they played footsie under the table and let their hands brush lightly against each other’s on a late-night walk around the park. He wanted to see Steve’s new wardrobe in their room, Tony spread out on the bed and cheering to make Steve roll his eyes and blush like a virgin.

Coughing a little and trying to keep the tremble from his voice, Tony sighed and finally asked the question that had been burning in the back of his dry throat. “What happened? No one’s actually told me yet.”

“Explosion.” Steve swallowed and his fingers tightened around Tony’s for a moment. “I thought we’d finally done it, won the battle that is, when one of the high-rises... it was a bomb. We’d all missed it and you were the only one close enough. You got everyone out. It was nearly empty anyway, apart from a couple of stragglers.”

“Huh.” Tony nodded and winced when the action sent a shockwave of pain down his spine. “That would explain it. How long have I been… you know?”

“About three days,” Steve cut in, clearly taking pity and saving Tony from having to ask. Not his longest stay, then. Not his shortest, either, but it was a little harder to sneak out when one couldn’t stay conscious for more than twenty minutes at a time. “The doctors said you would be okay almost as soon as you were brought in. It was just a matter of waiting. They said you’d wake up when you were ready.”

Tony turned his hand over in Steve’s. “Looks like I’m ready.”

Steve gave the smallest of smiles and Tony felt, as improbable as it was, that his next breath came a lot easier.

 

//

 

Tony lifted himself ever so slightly off Steve’s shoulder and peeked over at the bedside table. “Did they bring me any jello whilst I was having my nap?”

“No. Sorry,” Steve said in reply, dropping a kiss to the top of Tony’s head before throwing an arm out and reaching blindly. “You’re feeling up to eating then? Someone brought pudding round earlier, if you want that.”

“Pudding? Gross.” Tony screwed up his nose. “What kind?”

“Vanilla.” 

“Yuck.” Tony poked his head up again and tried to look round Steve. “Where is it?”

Steve let out a triumphant noise as his hand finally closed around the small plastic pot. Bringing his arm back to the bed, he lifted an eyebrow. “It’s here. But I didn’t think you wanted it?”

“Don’t stand between a man and his pudding, Steve.” Tony narrowed his eyes and held out his hand, palm upturned. “Hand it over.”

“Your wish is my command.”

“Good.” Tony accepted both the pudding and the kiss that Steve gave to him as he preened. “Just it should be. How many spoons did they bring?”

Steve settled back into the pillows against the headboard and tucked Tony more securely under his arm. “Just the one. Just one patient, after all.”

“Well, in that case–,” Tony ripped open the pudding pot and dug his spoon in. Once he had a generous helping, he offered it to Steve, only wincing a little when his shoulder protested the move, “–I’m okay with sharing.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a tumblr](https://s-horne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
